Amnesiac
by bellamarie32
Summary: Kagome falls while going on a walk and looses her memory. This story is about finding out who you are and what it means to truly love someone. Even when you can't remember them.


~Chapter One~

~What's My Name Again?~

Kagome sighed and looked down at the dirt ground surrounding our small fire. Inuyasha had once again run off to see Kikyo again. _I'm getting so tired of this. Why can't he just stay here for once! I'll never be able to replace Kikyo; he will never love me like he loves her._ She sighed again. Sango looked up at her with a sad and understanding face. Taking advantage of her being distracted Miroku reached for her and suddenly there was a loud smack and a red hand print on a certain perverted monks face.

Kagome stood up and looked at the two.

"I'm going to go for a walk, ok? I won't be too long." She said quickly, not waiting for a reply before choosing a random direction and walking a strait line. _Sango and Miroku both might not notice it, but those two certainly like each other, even if they don't act like it. I wonder… Inuyasha…_ She smiled sadly and stepped over a rather large branch that was on the ground. Suddenly she could see a small river up ahead. She hurried her pace and suddenly she was falling, fast, head first, strait into a rather large rock.

And then everything went black.

~*~

Inuyasha walked slowly back to the campsite, thinking about his visit with Kikyo. Nothing much had happened. Kikyo had asked if Inuyasha loved Kagome. He had just starred at her stupidly until she said 'that's what I thought' and then she left him standing there dazed and confused. _Do I love Kagome, or do I love Kikyo. I know that I need to protect Kikyo, I also need to protect Kagome. Kikyo is so cold, and dead, without love. Kagome is always so cheerful and I feel so, so… I don't know! This is so annoying!_ He looked up at the sky and smiled. _Kagome always likes to look at the stars, and they're so beautiful tonight. I wonder… Is it possible Kagome is the one I love? I'll decide, tonight after I talk to Kagome, I will decide whom I truly love, Kagome or Kikyo._ He smiled again and took off at full speed and was soon back at the campsite.

Everyone was there sleeping except Kagome. Walking over he shook Miroku roughly until Miroku woke up.

"Where's Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh, she said she went for a walk. She isn't back yet, she said she wouldn't be long." Miroku grimaced and shook Sango until she woke up.

"What is it monk!" Sango said as she tried to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Kagome's not back yet." Miroku said, and Sango sat up immediately.

"What are we waiting for! Let's start looking for her!" Sango declared as she grabbed her weapon and ran into the woods, Miroku following close behind.

_Where are you Kagome?_ Inuyasha thought as he ran into the forest after Sango and Miroku in search of Kagome.

It wasn't long before they found her, she was lying on the ground, but her head looked swollen.

"Let's not wake her, it looks like she got hurt. Inuyasha I think you should carry her back to the campsite and let her rest." Sango suggested and Inuyasha nodded.

_What happened to you?_ He thought as he picked her up bridal style. _It's all my fault, I should have been here to protect you, not wasting time with Kikyo._ And that's when he knew, knew that he loved Kagome more than anything in the world, even life itself. He looked down at her face, she looked peaceful. Inuyasha ran ahead and laid Kagome down gently down onto her sleeping bag. _Please be ok Kagome…_ He thought as he brushed a stray hair away from her face, holding his hand their a second to long. _I love you._ He thought as he jumped into the tree next to her to wait for her to wake up.

~*~

"Ugh…" Kagome muffled as she tried to sit up, her head hurt.

"Kagome, your awake!" Kagome could hear a strange female voice near her. Slowly she tried to open her eyes, and the light seemed to make them burn. She tried again and it hurt a little less, but by now her head was throbbing.

"Are you ok, does anything hurt Kagome?" Kagome could hear a worried male voice and she turned her head to him. He had funny looking dog-ears.

"You have funny ears." Kagome said as she starred at the odd mans ears.

"What are you talking about, are you ok Kagome?" The funny eared man asked, he stared to reach for her and she backed away, until her back hit the tree behind her. Suddenly she felt scarred and alone. _What was happening?_

"Who is this Kagome you keep talking about." She asked, they all starred at her funny until someone who looked like a monk spoke.

"Come on, this isn't a nice joke. Your Kagome." He said with a baffled look.

"No I'm not I'm, I'm. Well, I don't know who I am." Kagome said as she blew out a deep breath of air and crossed her arms stubbornly.

The strange people in front of her looked shocked, and the man with the dog-ears almost looked like he was going to cry.

"You really don't remember me do you?" The dog-eared man said as he sat down next to her. He was cute.

"Nope, should I know you?" She answered, becoming confused. _What was happening, who are all of these strange people?_

"Yea you should know me!" The dog-eared man almost screamed before he calmed down again. "My name is Inuyasha."

"Hi, my name is, um, what's my name again?" She asked baffled.

"Kagome." Inuyasha replied.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha, I guess I'm Kagome." Kagome said with a large smile. _I think I can trust these people. They must know me, I must be a… a…_

"What do you think is wrong with her?" She heard the lady whisper to the monk.

"I'm an amnesiac." 


End file.
